Trick or Treat
by MadameMalfoy21
Summary: "I said trick or treat Granger. And since you gave me nothing I'm entitled to take my treat, aren't I?" Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "It entitles you to nothing…it's not even Halloween yet…" Dramione Halloween lemon oneshot. Mature Audiences only, please.


**A/N: Happy Halloween!**

* * *

"Trick or treat!"

She looked up from her book. "Aren't you a bit old for Halloween, Draco?"

He hugged her from behind. "Don't be like that. Come on, where's your holiday spirit?"

"Draco, we have a test in potions tomorrow. I need to study."

He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You haven't even looked at my costume." He pouted.

She rolled her eyes and closed her book, turning around to face him. "Fine, go on. What is it?"

He stood up and tossed his cape behind him in a grandiose way, striking a pose. With such a high collar, he looked like Dracula.

"Well?"

She smiled. "Vampire?"

He gave her a smirk and she noticed his fangs. But they weren't the fake candy kind. In fact, they looked like his real teeth. She gasped, rushing up to him to get a closer look. "How'd you do that?"

He shrugged as though it were nothing. "Small enchantment. Like it? I figured you would, since you're always reading those stupid books."

She blushed involuntarily. "They're not stupid…" she murmured.

He pulled her up against his chest, and she stumbled into him. He lowered his lips to her ear, flicking his tongue out and giving her goosebumps. "Wanna roleplay?"

She pulled away quickly. "No. You look good like that, but no. I really have to-"

"Graaaaaaangeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

He fell backwards onto the bed, pulling her on top of him. He was too strong for her pull back.

"The view's nice from down here," he smirked, tucking some hair behind her ear, his eyes lingering on her chest.

"You're such a pig," she struggled to get away with little result.

He pulled her into a kiss.

"I said trick or treat Granger. And since you gave me nothing I'm entitled to take my treat, aren't I?"

Her eyes widened as she looked at him. "It entitles you to nothing…it's not even Halloween yet…"

He gave a large and dramatic sigh, snaking his hand up her blouse, his fingers teasing her bare skin. "You always try and resist. But I know you want it. What's the point in saying no?"

Her face went red, as she tried to push herself off of him, but his strong hands pushed her back down. He chuckled and flashed her a smile, running his tongue over his new fangs. It made her tremble in response.

"Want me to bite you?"

Her heart beat quickened as his hands snaked over her ass to squeeze her inner thighs. She let out a mewl and rubbed against him, holding onto his chest for balance. He pulled her into another deep kiss, his tongue tracing the edge of her lips teasingly, his hands dangerously close to the spot between her thighs.

He flipped them over, and he began to undo her blouse. "You didn't answer my question, love."

She scoffed. "You gonna suck my blood too?"

"If you wish…" he pressed his lips against her neck, leaving a trail of kisses down her chest. Her breasts rose and fell with each shaky breath.

He went back up to her lips before biting sharply, and she yelped, her warm blood spilling into his mouth. He licked it up, his tongue running over his fangs. She watched as he tasted her, his tongue running over his lips as though he were looking for more.

"Your blood is strangely sweet," he breathed huskily into her ear, nibbling playfully.

"Ok," he breathed, "You be the witch, and I'll be the vampire."

"I _am_ a witch."

"Look at you," he sucked her neck and she moaned, "Already in character."

She looked at him doubtfully.

"Wait, wait." He said, sitting up. "I got it."

"Draco-"

But it was too late. He had already waved his wand. A gust of wind rushed past them, and Hermione was stuck wearing a witch's hat, a tight black pushup bra and black miniskirt. He had managed to get rid of her underwear too, the ferret. She sat on the bed, her knees in front of her, her feet back against her butt. She held her hands between her thighs, trying to keep the short skirt from riding up.

Meanwhile, Draco was shirtless, his abs shining brilliantly in the moonlight, with some of the tightest black jeans she had ever seen. He still dawned his cape, but his hair was slicked back, parted neatly to one side. She hadn't seen his hair gelled in a while. He smiled, his fangs prominent. He really did look like a vampire.

"Is this leather?" she touched the skirt.

"You bet your fine ass it is."

"You have weird fantasies babe."

He crawled onto the bed, leaning into her face. "Is this not turning you on?"

"I didn't say that."

His fingers trailed along her exposed thighs. "Damn you look hot like this though."

She leaned into him in turn, her breasts perking out towards him. He knew she was purposely pushing them together.

"Weren't you gonna bite me?"

He squeezed her thighs, unable to look away from her breasts. "Weren't you gonna study?" He looked back up to her face, trying his best to not salivate.

"Ha, ha. You're funny."

"So," he crawled up to her, his breath on her face, his hands over hers on the mattress. "You had the terrible misfortune of stumbling into my castle."

She laughed. "Oh, did I?"

"Mmm…" he dragged his lips across her neck. "And with your bewitching good looks…"

"Draco what was I doing roaming around in a bra?"

He lazily zigzagged her thighs with his fingers. "Mmmm I don't know," he lowered his face to her thigh and began to suck. "Does it matter?"

She wriggled. "No," she breathed, "I guess not."

He shook his head suddenly and pulled back.

Her eyes widened, he wasn't one to stop. "Is something wrong?"

He swallowed hard. "Um. I think I might have used the wrong enchantment."

"What do you mean?"

"Your…blood…" he breathed.

Her eyes widened again and she laughed. "Take as much as you'd like, Count Malfoy."

He dove in for her thighs again, pushing the fabric of the skirt up, sucking hard on the sensitive flesh. Her muscles tightened as she grabbed his blonde locks. When he absolutely couldn't hold back anymore, he moved his tongue up a little higher, and bit down, cutting through her skin in one easy slice. The blood trickled down to his lips and he lapped it up. It sent him into a bit of a frenzy; he had never been so turned on before. It was thick, sweet and warm in his mouth, and he needed more.

Hermione flinched but said nothing, and so he took it as permission to do it again on her opposite thigh. When he bit down this time she yelped, and tightened her grip on his hair. The blood dribbled into his tongue again and he nearly lost all control. He clambered over her, pushing her back up against the bed. Her breathing was thick and uneven, and her breasts rose and fell deliciously each time.

He squeezed the left one in his hand as he took her lips captive, pushing his tongue through her teeth to explore her mouth. She moaned into him, and he couldn't help but grind his hips into hers. He sucked and nibbled her neck, licking the wound from where he had bitten before, and sucked to indulge in just a bit more of her blood.

"Ahh…" her back arched into him, her breasts pressing against his chest. It made him throb.

His fingers trailed down her stomach to squeeze her sides, and then further down, pushing her skirt out of the way to play with her folds. She inhaled sharply.

Gods she was so wet. Maybe he should do this more often. He didn't know how much longer he'd be able to hold out, though. "You're dripping, babe."

She ground her teeth. "Think I don't know that?"

He got a wicked idea. He flipped them over, so that she was on top. "If you want it come get it."

She looked down at him, slightly confused. "But-"

He flicked her lips with his tongue. "Go on, Granger. This is the trick. Do it and I'll give you your treat."

She narrowed her eyes at him but said nothing, pushing away his cloak to allow better access to his pants. Her heart raced as she felt the throbbing bulge hidden by his jeans. It made a pulse of want throb through her in turn. With numb fingers, she fumbled with the button, pulling down the zipper, the bulge pushing through. She tugged on the edge of his pants, and he lifted his hips to help her.

Her heart raced, she wasn't used to undressing him. All that was left now were his black boxers. Those slid off easily enough and shivers ran through her body as his erection sprang out at her, his thick head already secreting some pre-cum. Without thinking she took it in her mouth, licking up the salty liquid. Draco groaned as she smacked her lips, looking down at him hopefully.

He held his dick up straight for her. "Come on, fuck. You can't be doing that shit."

She crawled on top of him, leaving the skirt on, and lowered herself onto him, her walls swallowing his thick shaft.

She moaned loudly as he entered her, grasping his shoulders for support as she slowly began to rock up and down. He grabbed her hips, helping her and speeding up her motions. He groaned, clenching his teeth, her skin coming down on his sloppily.

He kneaded her breasts in his hands. She had never felt so tight before. It felt almost too good.

"Fuck babe."

"You're so-" she gave a loud yelp as he pumped into her suddenly. "AH, fuck!"

He flipped them over again greedily, pumping into her harshly, holding nothing back. But it wasn't good enough. He needed to taste her again. He yanked on her hand, pulling her fingers away from his hair. He licked her wrist and she shivered beneath him. It was a nice reaction. How far would she let him go?

He nibbled her wrist as a test run, and she didn't object, but squirmed beneath him. He continued to thrust into her at a steady rate, and finally bit into her flesh, breaking her skin and sucking up the blood.

"Ah!"

It was a cry of pain, but her walls tightened around him, so he didn't stop. He groaned, trying to keep his motions from becoming too spasmodic, but the taste of her blood had him going absolutely wild.

"Draco, Dracoo…s-s-stop."

She was trembling, and it was almost too much for him to bear. But he wouldn't break first. Couldn't break first. He could feel that she was close. What would it take to bring her over?

"No babe," he breathes huskily into her ear, "I can't stop…not yet…"

He pumped hard into her, releasing her wrist, and hit the spot he knew sent her into her own kind of frenzy. She cried out, her back arching even higher than before, her body trembling as she grabbed his hair, tugging with surprising force.

"Oh! Fuck! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

He pumped repeatedly, making her cry out every time, and she began to suck him in, her walls clenching his dick selfishly, Hermione crumbling into a mewling mess underneath him. She squeezed him in such a way that he could no longer hold back, and with a choked groan and a final thrust he released into her, filling her up completely.

He fell on top of her, panting desperately, hopelessly trying to fill his thirsty lungs.

Hermione's chest rose and fell heavily, as she ran a hand through her hair, trying to push the loose strands out of her face.

"Fuck." She breathed.

He lifted his head lazily, as though it had suddenly become the most difficult task in the world, and kissed her hungrily.

"You make a hell of a witch, Hermione."

She scoffed. "I guess you make a decent enough vampire."

"Decent?"

She laughed, hitting him lazily with a pillow. "I like this skirt though. I think I'll keep it."

Draco smirked, his eyes flashing with lust. "Please do."


End file.
